The beast and the abyss
by FablePsycho
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to my story Dark Soul Eater. This is the story of Manus, and his thoughts before facing my chosen undead. It is also Manus's thoughts of humanity, and how it is more twisted then he is. I know bad at summaries, anyway this is a one shot.


So yeah, this is just about Manus and some mindless drabble. I just wanted to try and witness the world through the eyes of a demented soul, so I hope you all enjoy this one-shot.

**It's dark...  
**

A beast that lives below in the darkest pits of the world, waits and waits and waits...

Suddenly it hears movement somewhere off, maybe it was another one of those vile creatures he helped birth. What exactly were they called again...ahh yes, humans. The beast then starts to run to the area he had heard the sound come from, only to see that it was just some trick of his small domain. The beast doesn't like being tricked, and picks up the rubble that had deceived him so.

With a roar of unrivaled rage, the beast flings the fallen rubble into the black void that was his very home. It felt no pity for what it had done, everything and anything only wanted one thing, and it was his death. The knights that had come before have proven this undisputable fact, the only reason anything would come down to this place was to erase his very existence.

Well, they were more than welcome to try, it only meant the beast would be able to feast upon their souls. He always liked how his prey would act when they realized their doom, their shrieks of horror only made the experience more satisfying. It was after all, all those abominations deserved, it was bliss to share with them the pain they had dealt to him.

**It's beautiful****...**

In the dark you would never expect it, but if you look deep enough, you can find things more beautiful and magnificent then the lies you see on the surface. In this pit of darkness was the truth that the beast alone only knew and understood. The world was nothing but a cruel twisted place, casting lies of beauty and love while the creatures rejoice in their own acts of joy.

No, the beast did not believe this, the abyss had shown him otherwise. That is why he likes it down here, nothing was hidden, and everything was clear to see. His domain was beautiful, it revealed the world for the empty shell it was. There were no lies or pain or even heartache, just the simple truth that the light was beautiful lie, and that those who were foolish enough to believe it were just in blissful ignorance.

None of them knew the truth of their own nature, they just used idols and figures as an excuse to hide from what they truly were. If not for their so-called lords, those creatures up above would be beasts no better than he. The beast relished in this truth, his plan to destroy those monsters called humans was already in effect, and all he had to do was take away everything they believed in.

It was always fun to torture the creatures above with the power he had, the abyss just seemed to bring out the worst in those things called humans. It stripped them of all they had been, and revealed their true forms. The beast of course liked them in their true form, it showed the darkness that all humans carry with them, no matter how good or pure their intent was.

It was hard for the beast to believe he had been one of them at all. In the darkness with all the time in the world, old memories of his past life would sometimes surface, leaving the beast stunned at how naive he had once been. At times, the beast wished that things were just the way they had been before he had even become one.

**It's cold...**

The beast could sometimes remember days he had been on the surface. He could remember the feeling of love and joy the people he once knew made him feel, of all the hardships and pains they had been through together. He could remember a woman he loved, and the child they brought into the world. Of course the child must have grown up by now, but the beast could still remember the warmness in the infants eyes.

It was hard to believe that he would never see that child again, and it was even harder to believe that the humans he helped create all started out the same way. This only enraged the beast as he clutched his giant fist, and brought to the ground hard, causing the dark pit he was in to tremble. He hated the creatures known as human beings, but the ones he loved had been humans to.

But...they weren't the same,...no the ones he loved couldn't be like the creatures on the surface. His wife, his child...there was simply no possible way that they could become those things on the surface. Still...the beast was not sure what to believe, all humans did start out the same way his child had...did that mean the ones he cared about were no better than those who had tortured him?

These terrible thoughts, then started to cloud the beasts mind. Whenever he used the powers of the abyss, he revealed the true face of humanity, would the same thing apply to his loved ones? After taking a moment to think about it, the beast simply pushed these thoughts aside, it had occur to him that it shouldn't really matter anymore.

After all, humans were no better than animals, the only thing that made them different was the knowledge they possessed, and the emotions they felt. Without knowledge, humans would just be walking slabs of meat. Though the beast thought humanity would be better off without the feelings of emotion, it is because of emotion that he was now the way he was instead of resting peacefully in his grave.

**It's fear...**

It was because of the emotions of fear and paranoia, that he had become what he was now. They should have just left him alone, he was human just like them, so why did they hate him so. He had created them in his own image, he had left the world to them, and they repay him with hate and harsh beatings. All he had known in his dark cell was darkness was the cruelty of humanity, and the ones who had tortured him had shown him that the world consisted of blood and death, but even death was no act of mercy.

For some reason the flame in the center of his cell would keep him in limbo. Whenever the ones who tortured him killed him, from the ashes of the flame his body would reemerge in a hollowed state that kept getting worse and worse. The only thing that kept him from losing his mind was the pendant that he possessed, for it contained all the happy memories of his past life.

Though when they took it away, the torturers sealed their fate, and the land was doomed. The man he once was slowly began to turn into the beast he was now, and the same curse that was put upon him was spread across the land. Every human now suffered the same fate he had suffered in his cell, they were doomed to suffer in a world they could not escape.

Maybe this was why they all feared him, but it didn't have to be that way. The beast was only glad that he was the monster he is now, it meant he wouldn't have to feel anything. No more guilt, no more suffering, no more fear, no more thoughts of love, all you had to do was focus on your own survival, nothing else truly mattered. This was the ideal way to live to the beast, you didn't have to deal with emotions or small things that just get more complicated when you think about it. It also meant he didn't have to think of his possibly long dead family, he didn't have to worry about emotional pain or reason, cause there was none in this dark world.

Humanity had no one else but themselves to blame, for the dark may foretell of blood and death, but it shouldered not the way. All it took was the anger and fear of a few people for the world to come to an end. To the beast this was a good thing, it meant good riddance to the filth of the earth, and in with whatever else was to come.

**It's strange...**

The beast hears someone walking towards him in the dark, and it's aura was strange. The creature was not at all like the others on the surface, it seemed to have some strange power within it's blood. It's aura was similar to the beasts when it came to the darkness it held, but it wasn't affected by it at all, which...scared the beast.

No one was immune to the mental attacks of the abyss,...unless it was the beast himself. The creature before the beast wore strange armor that looked insidious as it held out a huge scythe. In the creatures hand dangled something that caught the beasts eye, it was the pendant the torturers had taken from him. Whatever this creature was the beast didn't care, it had his precious pendant, and the creature would regret ever taking it from him.

After battle

The beast was down on it's knees trying to fight the on going darkness that was now taking hold of his vision. The beast could not believe it, the creature before him had done what so many failed to do. _'I warned you.' _A familiar voice echoes within the beasts mind, it had no idea who the voice belonged to but it sounded familiar. Either way it didn't matter, this was how it would all end, and all the beast could think was, 'It's about time.'

The beast then looked upon his doom, as the figure with human skeletal armor with crow feathers held up his scythe to bring in the death blow. Manus could only smile, whoever this creature was had been resistant against all the powers of the abyss, which only meant one thing. The person about to finish him was of his own blood, and would prove to be a darker lord then he could have ever been. Even when the final blow is delivered, Manus is only smiling as he wonders what terrible carnage his cursed bloodline will bring upon this wretched existence.

**The torment will never end.  
**


End file.
